The Person's Corny Poem
by FaIry of THe BLue IrIs
Summary: I'm planning to continue creating corny stories and poems. So right now, please read a story about magic and Alices. I combined Harry Potter and Gakuen Alice here. The story is 'The Journey through Magic'


GhiMiNaRuHo: Hello! My first one-shot poem. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review! Haha! Umiral na naman ang ka-cornihan ko!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan went to a website to look for something interesting that will make her laugh. She found an interesting title. "What? A Corny Person's Poem?" She opened the site and found it very interesting. She read each line:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

May poem ako para sa mga corning tao (I have a poem for corny people)

**Walang Katuturan**

_Sa madilim na landasin iyong matitinag,_

_Isang pigura na sa paningin ay may tatag._

_Kung pagmamasda'y parang alingaw-ngaw,_

_Iyon pala ay isang bangaw._

_Kung iyong mamarapatin ay akin sanang masambit,_

_Ang mga katagang katulad ni Rizal kung humagupit,_

_Ang mga salitang ito'y iyo sanang patawarin,_

_Kung sabihin ko na ang nagbabasa nito'y may tuliling._

_Ang bayan ko'y tulad din sa iba,_

_May sariling isda, malansa kung walang suka._

_Kaya nga naimbento ang toyo at suka,_

_Galing sa katas ng pinakaingat-ingatan mong underarm._

_Alam ko na ang taong ito ay may problema,_

_Palibhasa'y walang magawa sa kanyang miserableng buhay._

_Paano na si Captain Barbel?_

_Kung wala na siyang Barbel?_

_Isa mang romantiko kung ako ay magsalita,_

_Pero sa kaisipan ay di maanuha,_

_Ano ha? Iyon ba ang ibig kong sabihin?_

_Sa katunayan lang, magaling ako sa pagiimbento ng salita._

_Aking nakausap ang guro ko sa Filipino,_

_Palibhasa'y Unlimited text sya at ako'y walang load._

_Ang sabi niya ay lagi siyang nagbibiro kung makipanayam,_

_Ngunit ang totoo'y meron siyang mahusay na katwiran._

_Kanyang inilahad ang isang sikreto,_

_Na sa sobrang kagoyoan ay hindi kinaya ng puso ko,_

_Kahit isa siyang malokong tao,_

_Power ranger daw siya, yung pink pa nga na white lion._

_Minsan naisip ko kung bakit may corning tao,_

_Katulad na lamang ng taong nagta-type ngayon,_

_Biglang bumagabag sa munting isipan ng taong ito._

"_Okey lang! Corny din naman ang nagbabasa nito!"_

(English Version)

**Nonesense **

_In your sight you might find nonsense,_

_Like the one who iss reading a nonsense,_

_Do I make any sense?_

_I guess it's not because I can't sense._

_All she can gaze is a box full of lemon,_

_She wondered to why it has to be called 'lemon'_

"_If the color of an orange fruit is orange…"_

"_Then why is it called a lemon instead of a yellow fruit?"_

_The strands started to sway its body back and forth._

"_Today is the greatest day! Whenever you come my way!"_

_The strands moved its flexible body…_

_Only to find a lice on it! I said "Ew.."_

_An American received a text message from a Pinoy._

_It says, "Yo U, aq ok lng. Wu u by d way? Wer u na b? Aq hir pa!"_

_The pinoy received a reply from the American,_

"_It was an exotic pronunciation of words and it definitely didn't comprehend my style!"_

_The pinoy text him again, "U, usin a cp wen u cudent anderistand my language! U shudent replay 2 me & tel anpamilyar words!"_

_My day was off and I shouldn't be here,_

_But a prayer didn't let me go,_

_So I listened to it and got shocked on what I heard,_

"_You corny author should make this poem cared."_

_So ghminaruho started to type gain._

_Have you have a thought to why Dora is an explorer?_

_To why she always say, "Dora, Dora, Dora, the explorer?"_

_Then why does she keep on asking the viewers?_

_To where place she should go first?_

_If you want to text me to tell something,_

_My phone number is 09186567695,_

_If you wish to talk to me…_

_Talk to my mother first because she confiscated it._

_And now that my corny brain stops functioning,_

_What nonsense should be the next to read?_

_I know! Maybe the corny readers should give me an idea,_

_A review! A review! A review from the wonderful readers of Ghia!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GhiMiNaRuHo: Now that my corny poem ended… Hey, I didn't mean the things I said in this poem okay? It's all a joke.

Actually, I did this to tell you guys that I'll be out for 2 weeks because I have to study for an upcoming college entrance exam. So I can't update my stories for those weeks. So I hope you had fun. Wish me luck in my entrance exam! Wawawawa!


End file.
